Ellis vs Frank West
Ellis vs Frank West is ZackAttackX's fifty-ninth DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! For these two, the apocalypse is a chance to have some fun, but only one will have anything to smile about! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Liberty Mall - Left 4 Dead 2. When news of the Green Flu entered Frank's ears, he had to see it for himself. He had made his way to the Liberty Mall, Savannah in the hopes that he could salvage a story or two. Venturing through the empty mall humming a tune to himself, it wasn't long until Frank stumbled across the corpse of a woman, who had seemingly had her innards torn out savagely. "Fantastic." he muttered to himself, grabbing his camera and zooming in on the mess. That was until a bullet from a Desert Eagle was fired into his camera, breaking it on the spot. "Holy shit!" Frank yelled in surprise, diving behind a display case. "You ain't right in the head doin' that!" a voice came from the other side of the room. Frank popped his head up from behind the display case and saw Ellis strolling out from behind a bookshelf. Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Here I was thinking I'd catch a break from fighting lunatics." he said, drawing a pistol from the inside of his blazer. "Hey, I'm not the one taking pictures of dead people." Ellis replied, slowly advancing on Frank. He was then forced to dive back behind cover as Frank opened fire. HERE WE GO! Ellis equipped his Hunting Rifle and waiting for Frank to stop firing. When he did, he spun around the corner and opened fire as Frank rushed for closer cover. He missed all his shots and retreated behind his cover to reload. When he poked his head out again, he was greeted by a flying mannequin head. The head smacked into Eliis', dazing him momentarily. Frank then closed the distance and took his time lining up his shot. Ellis punched Frank's arm to one side before striking him with a stiff punch to the jaw. Frank retaliated by punching him back twice as hard, blowing him back. Frank then put his wrestling experience to use, delivering stiff punches to Ellis, wearing him down before delivering an arm drag, grounding his opponent. He drew his gun once more and fired, but Ellis rolled his head to one side before raising his boot, delivering a low blow to Frank. Frank winced in pain and Ellis recovered to a vertical base. Desperate for answers, Ellis quickly looked around and spotted a bile jar resting on a bookshelf. He quickly retrieved it, and tossed it at Frank. "Here comes some PUKE!" he jeered. Frank quickly fired a shot from his pistol, destroying the bile jar mid-flight, much to Ellis' displeasure. "Well, piss." he sulked, re-equipping his Hunting Rifle. He fired multiple times, but Frank managed to dodge them all, following up with strikes to disarm Ellis of his weapon. He then pointed his pistol directly between Ellis' eyes and pulled the trigger... to find out his magazine was empty. Emitting an alarmed hum, Frank smacked Ellis in the face with the empty weapon. Ellis was knocked backwards and stumbled backwards over a display case. As fortune would have it, he landed next to a propane tank. This gave Ellis an idea. He grabbed the tank eagerly before standing up. "Alright, let's boogie!" he remarked, throwing the propane tank into Frank's chest. The young survivor then pointed his rifle at the propane tank and pulled the trigger, exploding it right next to the journalist, who was blown into the darkness of the mall. Frank landed hard and looked up at where he landed. Orange doors could mean only one thing. He burst through the door and had never been more relieved to see a bat and a box of nails in his life! He grabbed his tools and combined them quickly, making a Spiked Bat. He then waited for Ellis to come close, and as he kicked the door in, Frank delivered a somersault kick, knocking the Hunting Rifle out of Ellis' hands. Ellis realised his predicament a little to late and Frank struck him multiple times in the face and torso with his newly created weapon. He then kicked Ellis to the ground with a powerful punt to his chest. Ellis was slow to react. "I could go for a nap right now..." he muttered to himself as Frank loomed over him. "Here, maybe I can help you out." he said, kneeling over him and grabbing him by the head. Ellis screamed in pain as Frank twisted and snapped his neck, yanking it off his shoulders. He then tossed Ellis' head into the air and struck it with his bat, staining a nearby pillar with blood. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Valve vs Capcom themed DBX fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights